Fate
by Haku Ishatar
Summary: What happens if Fate hands you a rather unexpected gift? A rich bully and a boy bordering on the edge of poverty are forced into a situation neither of them expected. (1st chapter up!)


Haku: Okay, so here we go, the actual story! Plot decided, Bad guy figured out (No one will expect THIS one!) Twist ready and rearing to go! De...  
  
Y. Haku: GET ON WITH IT!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own.

* * *

"And dat dere's de one who takes 30 minute showers, Mr. Anti-social himself, Yami Nero." Amethyst blinked as he registered the fact that his day-guide was introducing him to someone, and trying to get a good impression upon his first day at a new school, he digested all these details, taking careful note of 'anti-social' in particular. His tri- coloured hair bobbed up and down, before he finally turned in the direction that the boy had pointed. He felt his jaw drop, as a light gasp escaped his lips.  
  
The honey eyed boy grinned and slapped him on the back, his blonde hair lightly drifting on a soft breeze let in through a high open window, on the delightfully warm day. An arm wrapped around petite shoulders, a hand gently moving in a sign of goodwill and joking. "See, I'd say he's the ugliest mug in da year too, but dat wouldn't exactly go down too well. Seeing as you look just like him." This earned the accented boy a light, bright and almost bubbly giggle from amethyst.  
  
"It wouldn't have gone down too well anyway, Joey." A growl escaped from luscious lips, an undertone accompanying the purple eyed boy in an almost melodious sense. Ruby's eyes narrowed in distaste at the Brooklyn boy. His hair was equally as wild as amethysts, except made even more so by the unique styling of red, black and gold racing back over his head heavily gelled into a mass of spikes, while amethyst tied his back into a strangely messy ponytail. (Haku: Reason for that.) That was where the similarities ended, however.  
  
Ruby stood about five foot tall, and had a lean build, his body covered in a tantalizing golden bronze, while from the respiratory rumbled a deep, sensuous growl that escaped through perfectly shaped lips, cut by the edge of the words he spoke. A small, almost feminine nose was placed between narrow, almond shaped eyes of a most captivating ruby red, framed by long, luxurious lashes. His strong self, covered barely in low hanging pants and an unbuttoned black shirt, bore a muscular, toned abdomen, his backside tight, whole body athletic and hard wearing. Graceful fingers gently slid one black button through a hole only small enough to allow it as his face set in a scowl in honey's direction.  
  
Amethyst, however, had soft, smooth features, with large, if not owlish purple eyes. Smooth skin, the part showing unmarred and as silky as a rose covered a childlike figure. His white shirt hung out of his blue school slacks, a jacket slung loosely over slightly hunched shoulders. Overall, at first glance, this angelic image was perfect, but if one studied the face carefully, his eyes would occasionally flash with emotions such as anxiety and hunger. Also, if one took the time to look, they would notice that the baggy clothes were specifically worn that way to cover a figure obviously too thin for his age.  
  
The guide smiled. Yami Nero, meet Yugi Mouto. Oh, and Vice versa." Yugi's guide, who had introduced himself as Joey earlier smiled, though it appeared rather forced. Yugi extended a pale hand towards Yami, but it was ignored, instead a curt nod was given by the other, before he turned and grabbed some deodorant, stalking off to another corner of the change rooms.  
  
Yugi sighed. That didn't go well.  
  
"Aww, don't let it get to ya mate, he's like dat with everyone, one of the cool crowd, ya know?" Yugi nodded towards Joey's explanation.

* * *

In a shady corner, carefully hidden from the view of any authorative figure, a familiar spiky haired individual stood, at the start of lunch period. 

"So, Yami, whatcha think of the new kid?" Yami sighed, and shook his head at the black haired individual to his left. Emerald eyes watched him carefully as he took a long draught from the end of a lit cigarette, and the young man stared at its glowing end as he chose his next words.  
  
"I think what I always think about someone who can put up with Joey Wheeler." Came the reply, spat from the spiked haired individual. The green eyed boy next to him chuckled, gently swaying a strand of silky black hair around a finger as he spoke.  
  
"Hate him that much, do you? After not even one word?" Yami smirked at this reply, dropping his finished cigarette to the ground and stamping on it with one foot.  
  
"Why should I like him? He's a little try hard if you ask me. The way he dresses and acts, it's like he wants someone to beat him to a bloody pulp." The black haired boy next to him laughed again, and was shoved by a cerulean eyed individual.  
  
"Shut up, Duke, your presence disgusts me." The speaker was exceptionally tall, standing well in the 6 foot range, and a head taller than the black haired individual. His face always carried a stony look of nonchalance, almost as if it would break should he ever give more than a smirk. His specially tailored suit, a vague replica of the school uniform flew out behind him, in an almost physically impossible flare that he was really quite proud of, though he would never speak those words. His burnt-brown hair managed to carry a casual elegance that just reeked sophistication, whilst his deep sea-blue eyes spoke of unfathomable depth of character, though none could ever scratch the surface of the proud man. He raised an eyebrow at the midnight haired boy he had just rather ungracefully shoved up against the wall, who was shooting him a most disgruntled look over the triangle shaped tattoo that raced down his left eye.  
  
Straightening up, this boy readjusted a dice earring hanging from one ear, and growled. Yami rolled his eyes. "Children."  
  
They both looked back at said individual, glaring his way instead of at each other. "Honestly, Seto, Duke, if you two can't behave I'm going to have to force you to sit in the corner."  
  
They both scowled, but said nothing. Both were well aware of the strength contained in that small figure and both were ashamed to admit that Yami could easily take out either of them without the slightest of perspiration. They were what one would call the 'rich kids' of the school. Yami Nero, whose parents had inherited nothing short of a fortune from a rich aunt, Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp, the leader in games and sports technology, and Duke Devlin, owner of the single most successful restaurant in the small town of Domino. (Haku: Reason for that too.) And then, there was the fourth member of their exclusive circle, who was absent at this point in time, merely because he was 'preoccupied' with other duties.  
  
"Has Bakura finished shoving that Ryou kid's head down the toilet yet?" the blue eyed individual asked, leaning casually against the wall behind him, eyes still alert and watchful, for anyone that could threaten their title as the rulers of the school grounds. Not that anyone would.  
  
"Why yes I have. So kind of you to note my absence, oh Grand Almighty Ruler." Was the reply that came from the gap between the two buildings. Narrowed and dangerous eyes appeared out of the gloom, a sneering, tanned face following it. Silvery hair fell about his face in layers, and a scar, a souvenir from a pub fight, stretched down from his eye. The newcomer, not as short as Yami, but shorter that Duke, swiped a strand of flyaway hair out of his eyes as he took his own place in the circle of four. Hands shoved casually in his pockets, his sneer changed into a cocky grin.  
  
"Ryou didn't seem to enjoy his trip today." Was a remark, spoken over a smirk, a slight Adam's apple moving up and down with each word.  
  
"I'm not surprised." Was the dry remark, uttered by Yami, with his hands casually shoved into the pockets of his school pants.  
  
Seto smirked over his folded arms. "Speak of the devil." He gestured towards a boy with long, silvery hair, approaching a table where a blonde head of hair could be seen amongst others.  
  
A cruel chuckling escaped their little group, as the wet boy turned, saw them, and hurried off quickly to the protection of the other table.  
  
Yugi sat quietly at the end of the table, where Joey and his friends were seated. The blonde had unofficially welcomed him into the group, and though he was appreciative, he just couldn't bring himself to speak. Cursing his shy nature, he listened to the other's conversation, before there was a horrified gasp from Joey.  
  
"Oi! Ryou! What happened to you buddy?"  
  
The boy, obviously another member of their group, sat down, and smiled. His snow white hair hung limply around his eyes, almost as if it had been... Yugi looked more closely, and noticed that the hair was sopping wet, and was dripping occasionally.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing." The boy replied, when addressed, a light English accent rolling over his words. His pale skin was damp too, though the warm day was drying it off quickly, as he looked at them with large, doe-like brown eyes.  
  
"Did dat creep Bakura catch you again cos if he did I swear I'll..." Joey balled his hand into a fist and slammed it into his other hand as a demonstration of what he would do. Yugi winced.  
  
"No, no. Don't. He just took my money and flushed me a few times is all. I'm perfectly alright." Was the soft spoken reply. Yugi decided that he didn't like the sound of this 'Bakura' very much.  
  
"What?" Joey looked horrified. "He took ya money again? Jeeze, Ryou, you gotta see someone about dat, man, it's happened every day for three moths now!" Ryou shrugged.  
  
"I'll just go hungry then. I'm not seeing someone about it." Yugi decided in that moment that he should speak up.  
  
"Do you want my lunch then? I'm not really hungry." He held up a brown paper bag, tempting the boy with it.  
  
"Ryou jumped, at being addressed by someone he didn't know. "No... no, it's alright... what did you say your name was sorry?" The English boy declined politely.  
  
"I didn't, but it's Yugi. And I insist. Here." The boy handed his lunch over, ignoring the gnawing pain in his stomach as he did so. "It's nothing fancy but."  
  
Ryou smiled gratefully, before opening the bag and pulling out the half Peanut butter sandwich, and small apple.  
  
Joey looked shocked at the small amount. "Man, Yugi, aren't you hungry at the end of the day?" He looked horrified at the dismal amount the boy had.  
  
Yugi shrugged. "Not really." Anyone who looked closely would have seen the dullness in his eyes as he spoke. His lie managed to convince them all, as they turned to other topics, this time deliberately including both Yugi and Ryou. Joey admitted later that he had almost forgotten the other boy was there beforehand, and told him to speak up louder. This earned a giggle from the boy, as he tried to ignore the gnawing feeling in his stomach.  
  
The group was larger than the elite group that Yami belonged to, consisting of some seven people. Yugi, Joey and Ryou of course, but there was also a brunette female with large blue eyes who introduced herself as Anzu (Haku: Yup, she's Anzu, merely because I can't do the funny 'e' in Tea), A uni- spiked hair styled boy who Joey forced Yugi to shake hands with (Tristan), a light purple haired girl, whose waist length hair was tied back in a bright yellow ribbon (Miho), and a soft spoken female with brown hair, and when Yugi looked closer, Joey's eyes.  
  
"And dat's my lil sister, Serenity." Joey beamed proudly as he introduced Yugi to her. She smiled at him, and with a 'nice to meet you.' Went back to what she was doing. "She's always studying... can't live up to her brother's standards at all."  
  
"And why would she want to, Wheeler?" A cold hiss cut the happy atmosphere like a hot knife through soft butter.  
  
There was an utterance of something that Yugi knew he would never be able to bring himself to say, without going bright red, as joey turned, and slowly stood up, his happy nature replaced with a cold, hard shell. His eyes were stony and determined, as he faced the tall individual. He wasn't the only one who stood up either, Ryou had grabbed the Blonde's arms in an attempt to hold him back, and Tristan was standing to one side, cracking his knuckles in anticipation.  
  
"Ryou, why on Earth are you so wet?" Another voice said, demanding attention from another side. Miho stood up angrily and shot a dark look at the silver haired individual. She told him to do something rather unpleasant with a cat and a tree which caused Yugi to stare.  
  
"Such language from a lady. Terrible thing." A third vice came, from yet another direction, behind Anzu. The brunette gave a gasp of pain as she was yanked to her feet by one arm.  
  
"You leave her alone!" Joey snarled, and stepped forward.  
  
Yugi heard the slightest of breathing a minute before it happened. A strong hand clasped him around the neck, and he was thrown to the ground unceremoniously, unable to see who his attacker was. Not that it mattered, as an angry Joey ripped himself from Ryou's grip and threw himself at the person standing above him, forcing him off in one fell swipe. There was an angry roar from the one who was holding Anzu, and he released the girl, lunging at Joey, before on harsh cry stopped him.  
  
"Joey Wheeler, Duke Devlin, just WHAT do you think you're doing?"  
  
All fighting stopped, and heads turned to see an angry teacher standing there, glaring at them all.  
  
"I don't know what Joey meant by shoving me, but Duke was just defending me."  
  
Yugi looked up from his position in the dirt, away from the teacher, and to the person who had just spoken.  
  
It was Yami Nero, and he had an evil gleam in his eye, almost as if he had planned for this to happen.  
  
"Why You...!" Joey growled, trying to break out of the forceful grip that Ryou had on him once again.  
  
"A FINE example to be setting for the new student, Joey. Duke, Detention for the both of you. Yami, would you be kind enough to help Yugi up out of the dirt?" Yami gave a cocky smirk, as with a tight and painful grip he hoisted Yugi up off the ground. Yugi glared, but no sound escaped him, even as the grip tightened to an iron like state, before the elegant boy let go.  
  
"Now, there'll be no more fighting on the school grounds, you hear me, Wheeler, Devlin? If I catch ANY of you at it again, with the exception of Yugi, for he's new," Yugi got dark looks from everyone, and he stared at his feet, feeling thoroughly ashamed, "You WILL be expelled. I've had enough from your two groups, hear me? No more!"  
  
Yami and his little band left, without another word, all smirking, whilst Joey and the others fumed, as they sat back down once again.  
  
The teacher slowly retreated towards her supervision post, in the middle of the lawned area where the benches and tables were set up, glaring at both groups, as they slowly went back to their lunch.  
  
A fuming Joey let out a string of words directed at both the teacher and Yami's little group as he bit into his second sandwich. Serenity scolded him for his language, to which he replied, "They started it, the damn favouring cow. Even if one of them gets caught tying another kid to the top of a flagpole, they wont get punished for it, you mark my words. Damn rich..." His mumbling was drowned out by the bell, so Yugi never actually got to hear what exactly Yami and the others were.

* * *

Haku: There we go, first chapter done, and rivalries established.  
  
Y. Haku: Can I ask who your muse is for this story, Haku?  
  
Haku: That's a secret to be revealed when I'm good and ready.  
  
Y. Haku: No one signed up?  
  
Haku: No, someone signed up, but only under certain conditions. Anyways, Read and Review folks!  
  
((Seeing as last chapter was only really a teaser, I'm not ging to reply to reviews. However, all your reviews are muchos loved and appreciated! And I promise to get to work on my other stories as soon as possible. I've got a four day break soming up, so look out for stuff soon!)) 


End file.
